


Tierno amor

by AliPon



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Atlantis, Character Death, F/F, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliPon/pseuds/AliPon
Summary: Diana una vez le explicó que cuando las amazonas reencarnaban olvidaban a quien amaron en su momento. Se decía que esto sucedía para evitar que el alma sufriera al no encontrar a su ser amado, porque este proceso de reencarnación se conocía como los caminos divinos. Eran pruebas que debían vivir las amazonas para que su alma se fortaleciera en experiencia y sabiduría, después de todo, eran hijas de dioses.Pero eso no evitaba que su corazón se rompiera por segunda vez.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Mera
Kudos: 8





	Tierno amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este OS es para mi beta NayenLemunantu, es un regalo por todo su apoyo y porque se lo venía debiendo desde hace tiempo :'3
> 
> Quiero aclarar que quizás los personajes sean al OoC, pero no taaaaaaanto. Y no, no entra en el universo de DC... me refiero al cinematográfico(?) Just in case!
> 
> Sin más, disfruten~

Mera se encontraba en la casa que Arthur había insistido en ir. La edificación se encontraba cerca del mar, con un puerto pequeño de madera. Arthur le había mencionado que esa había sido su casa desde niño y, tras la partida de su padre, decidió que sus hijos no fueran ajenos a su procedencia; fuera del agua. Mera no pudo negarse ante tal lógica y desde hace años ellos volvían a esa casa en Maine.

Era el atardecer y Mera seguía leyendo uno de los tantos libros del mundo humano. Cada hoja era una forma de aprender cómo estos veían _su_ mundo, aunque había cosas extrañas en esos dibujos de las especies marinas. Los humanos tenían una forma curiosa de ponerle dos nombres a todo.

—¿" _Balaenoptera_ _musculus_ "? —susurró ella muy extrañada de llamar así a las «Grandes Sirenas». Y para colmo, _comúnmente_ , las llamaban «Ballenas Azules».

¿Por qué gustaban de ponerle dos nombres a todas las criaturas marinas? ¿Y por qué en latín? Mientras ella reflexionaba, sus oídos captaron el sonido de la puerta de entrada siendo abierta, el murmullo de voces rompiendo el silencio. Sus sentidos se relajaron al reconocer el timbre de voz de Arthur y sus hijos. Sus pequeños Azariel —el mayor— y Kai —el menor—. Ambos se amaban y Arthur se encargaba de que nunca se guardaran rencores, tratándolos con respeto y evitando mostrar favoritismo. «No quiero que haya malentendidos... como nos pasó a mi hermano y a mí», decía siempre que salía el tema. 

No es como si Mera estuviera en contra, ella cada día admiraba a Arthur por su compromiso y el inmenso amor con el que bañaba a sus hijos. Ella también los amaba. Azariel nació dos años antes que Kai, siendo el primogénito y próximo heredero al trono de Atlantis, sin embargo, Arthur y ella se habían encargado de que Kai no envidiara ese _derecho_ sino que apoyara a su hermano, que se volviera su mano derecha y ser quien lo corrija cuando cometa algún error. Era difícil, era inversión de mucho tiempo, pero estaba dando frutos, en cada mirada, en cada palabra y la forma en la que arreglaban sus _peleas_ , satisfacían por completo a ambos padres.

Atlantis tendría a grandes monarcas y eso la enorgullecía.

—¡Mami! —exclamó Kai con sus cabellos rubios cobrizos rizados brincando como pequeños resortes. Su piel blanca como las perlas y sus ojos dorados como Arthur.

Los niños se diferenciaban principalmente por el color de ojos, Azariel tenía los ojos azules y Kai dorados, uno poseía el tono de piel de ella y el otro de Arthur, ambos poseían colores de cabellos similares a Arthur, siendo un tono más oscuro, aunque ambos fueran igual de rizados que su progenitor. Afortunadamente, los dos compartían las facciones suaves de ella, similares a las míticas sirenas; aunque era bien sabido que con el tiempo podrían acentuar las heredadas por Arthur como la quijada, pómulos o cejas. Ambos serían altos como su padre, y después del entrenamiento adquirirían su misma masa muscular. 

Ella siempre los miraba cuando dormían, memorizando sus rostros infantiles e inocentes. Como cualquier madre, el sentimiento de nostalgia golpeaba en ocasiones, al ver lo rápido que crecían, lo rápido que iban dejando atrás su dulzura. No obstante, el orgullo y amor por ellos crecía cada día.

—¡Hola, mi pequeño coral! —saludó ella, dejando el libro de lado en la mesa que había a un lado del sillón individual donde estaba. Abrió sus brazos, recibiendo el cálido cuerpo de su hijo menor. Pronto Azariel se sumó al gesto, uniéndose a besar las mejillas suaves de su madre. 

Arthur entró después, con pasos firmes y una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus cabellos rubios estaban atados en una coleta floja , vistiendo unos vaqueros algo desgastados, una playera beige de manga larga un poco holgada y sus botas favoritas. En su diestra traía un ramo de rosas rojas; el mismo detalle que ella recibía cada que estaban en la superficie. Para ella poseía un significado diferente al que todos pensaban. Era un recuerdo de un antiguo amor, de uno tan apasionado e intenso que sintió que la consumiría por completo. Un amor puro y que seguía latiendo en su corazón, que seguía apareciendo en sueños, que surgía en noches estrelladas o atardeceres, en mañanas cálidas, en playas vírgenes...

Sí, las rosas rojas, eran importantes, eran sus preferidas y Arthur lo entendía. Él no siempre fue su marido y posiblemente el único hombre al que se había dado la oportunidad de querer. Él fue, en su tiempo, su confidente, un amigo como ninguno y que llegó a ver como un hermano, compartiendo aventuras y recuerdos de la infancia tan alegres que eran los cuentos preferidos de sus hijos. Él la apoyó y estuvo con ella cuando la profundidad del mar ahogó su corazón. 

—¡Mami! ¿A que no adivinas? —comentó Kai sumamente emocionado y casi saltando en su regazo.

—¡Sssh! ¡Yo le digo! —intervino Azariel con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¡Yo quiero decirle! —se quejó Kai con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, ya... —interrumpió ella, dándole una mirada ligeramente seria a cada niño—. No hay que pelear. Tu hermano habló primero, cariño —riñó suavemente, notando que el rostro de Azariel se contraía ligeramente para después asentir con una sonrisa pequeña. Resignado a lo dicho por su madre. Mera se giró a ver a Kai, levantando sus cejas como señal para que hablara—. A ver, dime...

—Yo, Aza y papá...

—"Papá, Aza y yo" —corrigió suavemente ella.

—...Oh, sí... Papá, Aza y yo, vimos en la tienda grandota, una revista que decía que habrá una ex... expo...exi... 

Azariel exasperado de que su hermano no pudiera terminar de contar la noticia, decidió hablar—: En un museo habrá una exhibición de Atlantis. ¡De casa! ¡Y será en unos días! ¡¿No es genial, mami?!

Mera miró a su hijo mayor sorprendida para después posar sus ojos en Arthur, quien había colocado el ramo en la mesa de centro y estaba sentado en el sofá de dos plazas. Sus ojos dorados estaban serenos, como si supieran lo que vendría. Los niños siguieron hablando y ella trató de sonreír y escucharlos, pero su cabeza seguía dando vueltas en esa noticia. El tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Arthur, este le había dicho que para los humanos Atlantis era un _mito_ o _leyenda_ del viejo mundo, por lo que no era común que se viera en museos dado que no había evidencias de su existencia. Por ello Mera estaba sorprendida y una parte le gritaba que su pueblo podría peligrar...

—Niños —llamó Arthur, obteniendo la atención de ellos—, ¿por qué no van a acomodar las compras? —Ambos infantes asintieron, bajándose del regazo de su madre para ir a la entrada a tomar las bolsas repletas de comida de la superficie e ir a la cocina.

Con el ruido de los pequeños de fondo, Arthur observó a la aún consternada Mera, quien había cruzado las piernas y brazos, viendo el suelo de madera como si fuera a darle respuesta a sus pensamientos. Él sabía que ella estaría pensando en los posibles peligros que significaría para su pueblo el ser descubiertos por los humanos, suficiente tenían con que él fuera conocido debido a su imprudencia en su juventud. 

—Mera...

—¿Será que alguien habrá dado información a los...?

Arthur se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a ella y besar su frente con dulzura.

—Nada de eso —aseguró él, mirándola a sus ojos azules que parecían una tormenta en ese momento—. Te he dicho que los humanos no creen que Atlantis exista. Hay personas que sí, que hacen tesis...son documentos relativamente importantes, nada para el gobierno... no me mires así. —Arthur colocó sus manos grandes en los hombros tensos de su esposa, buscando tranquilizarla—. Mira, los niños se emocionaron al ver que su hogar tendría una exposición en la superficie. Eso es todo.

—Pero...

—Si quieres podemos ir y ver de qué se tratará. Ya verás que no es motivo para preocuparse. Puedo arreglar unas cosas para que asistamos, ¿qué dices? —Ella lo miró angustiada, sin embargo, asintió recibiendo los labios finos de su esposo, sintiendo un ligero tirón en su corazón... como siempre.

A pesar de los años, a pesar de quererlo, de haberle entregado su cuerpo que antes había sido proclamado por manos gentiles, ella seguía sintiendo que estaba traicionando a su amor, a sus memorias, a su promesa.

—¿Dónde será? —dijo ella, ignorando toda sensación negativa y enfocándose en la conversación.

—Será en el Museo Americano de Historial Natural en Nueva York —comentó él, alejándose de ella, colocándose en cuclillas, con sus manos acariciando las rodillas de su mujer.

—¿Está lejos de aquí? 

Arthur frunció sus labios y entrecejo, probablemente pensando o calculando el tiempo de recorrido.

—En auto son unas siete horas y en avión... si lo tomamos de Portland sería una hora y media aproximadamente. 

—¿A-avión? —Su rostro asombrado y casi aterrorizado hizo reír a Arthur.

—Oye, no te pasó nada la vez que viajamos en uno —dijo en tono burlón él, logrando cambiar un poco el ánimo de Mera, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No me pasó nada? ¡Sentí que íbamos a caer, Arthur!

—Pero no lo hicimos. Además —continuó él, tomando las manos de ella, obligándola a mirarlo—, sería una nueva experiencia para los niños. —Arthur la miró con esos ojos que suavizaban su temple. 

Cómo lo odiaba.

—No creo que Atlantis arda por que sus _monarcas_ estén un par de días más en la superficie... —sugirió despreocupado, con esa alma libre que siempre lo caracterizó, que ella envidiaba constantemente...

...Una alma similar a aquella que la iluminó por años, que la hizo volar sin necesidad de subir en uno de esos aviones...

—Anda, Mera —insistió tratando de imitar la voz de sus hijos cuando querían convencerla de algo, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a pesar de seguir sintiendo esa aprehensión en su pecho—. Sirve que nos burlamos de los datos erróneos... Será como una de esas obras que te gustan ver.

Ella suspiró por la nariz, asintiendo y ensanchando su sonrisa debido a todas esa memorias en las que Arthur decía algo tan gracioso sobre las actuaciones que la hicieron soltar carcajadas y ganarse miradas reprobatorias de sus padres y algunos de la corte. 

—...Está bien —dijo ella rendida ante los encantos de su esposo, quien no se resistió en reír y besarla con delicadeza, con amor... 

¿Por qué no podía amarlo?

—¡Niños, no se alejen! —ordenó Mera con voz y rostro nervioso al ver a sus hijos andar _lejos_ de ellos.

Habían aterrizado en el Aeropuerto Internacional de la Guardia en Queens, a unos kilómetros de Manhattan, donde se encontraba el museo que iban a visitar. Sus hijos se habían mostrado muy entusiasmados con la noticia de que usarían un transporte de la superficie por primera vez. Aunque ellos también se sintieron mal y casi rogaban por bajarse cuando el avión despegó, después de que sus molestias pasaran Arthur les hizo ver que estaban en el cielo, un lugar que nunca creyeron visitar, que siempre le preguntaron si habría gente como ellos que gobernara ese _terreno_ _virgen_... Sus ojos inocentes miraron maravillados las nubes esponjosas y el paisaje que se desplegaba abajo de ellos.

Mera odiaba los aviones, pero valía la pena su malestar por ver a sus pequeños sonreír y verse tan felices...

—Tendremos que tomar un taxi —comentó Arthur, quien llevaba las dos maletas que habían logrado hacer.

Una experiencia más en la superficie.

—¿Taxi? —preguntó ella, vigilando a sus hijos que se encontraban haciendo caretas en las columnas metálicas que había por los pasillos, cerca de la salida.

—Sí, a menos que quieras que vayamos en transporte público... cerca de humanos... humanos sudorosos debido al calor...

A Mera le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, negando a pasar por eso de nuevo. Arthur gustaba de hacerla sufrir en ocasiones. Lo escuchó reír por lo bajo y llamar a sus hijos para que se acercaran y encaminarse a la salida. Habían tomado el vuelo por la mañana, dos días antes de la exposición. Según Arthur sería el tiempo suficiente para visitar Central Park, Times Square e incluso el zoológico para que conocieran a algunos animales terrestres.

Mera no quiso decir nada al respecto, porque sabía que dejaría salir todas sus inseguridades. Viajó en el taxi en silencio, mirando a través de la ventana para distraerse con la vista. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero pronto se encontró, junto con su familia, frente al hotel en el que se hospedarían: La Quinta Inn. Desempacaron, recorrieron las calles aledañas hasta que oscureció y Arthur los llevó a cenar. No recuerda qué comió, ni siquiera si le había gustado. Regresaron al hotel, se bañaron y dispusieron a dormir. El sueño nunca llegó a Mera, haciendo que suspirara mientras veía el techo blanco, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Arthur a su lado. Sin poder cerrar los ojos, sacó el folleto que Kai había tomado de un estante en el aeropuerto. Lo leyó, enterándose que la renombrada _arqueóloga, historiadora con estudios impresionantes en la antropología cultural_ (Mera no entendía qué implicaban esos "estudios", pero supuso que eran importantes para los humanos), _Gal Gadot presentaría su asombrosa colección de Atlantis en persona el primer día de la exposición_. 

¿Eso era normal con los humanos?

Hojeó el folleto, buscando una foto de la mujer, pero, al parecer, querían mantener en secreto su rostro porque no encontró nada referente a ella. Por un instante pensó en pedirle a Arthur que usara esa máquina humana llamada _computadora_ y buscara el rostro a ese nombre que comenzó a rondar su mente cual tiburón.

No supo qué esperar, pero no quería echar a perder los ánimos ni cansar a Arthur con sus pensamientos caóticos. Así que, intentó admirar las construcciones humanas, las miles de _estrellas_ que mostraban letras o personas o dibujos que escasamente eran observados por la gente en ¿Times Square? Extrañamente sintió paz al caminar bajo los árboles que había a lo largo de Central Park. Conoció nuevos animales de la superficie en el zoológico y probó un helado junto con sus hijos. Supo lo que era una crepa, un hot-dog, un café latte, beber aguar embotellada de sabor dulce. Y justo cuando había logrado olvidarse de _su_ tiburón, acompañó a Arthur a la compra de los boletos para la exposición que sería al día siguiente y justamente sería la apertura donde estaría la investigadora que todos parecían conocer y alababan mientras que ella se moría de nervios, pensando lo peor. 

Trató de dormir abrazada por Arthur, buscando calmar su mente, buscando el calor familiar que el cuerpo de su esposo irradiaba, buscando no caer en viejas pesadillas que vivió años atrás, que la marcaron... que la hacían sangrar y casi ahogarse en su propia sangre.

Y aunque pudo conciliar el sueño mucho después que sus hijos y Arthur, esa presión en su pecho fue aumentando a cada paso que daba y que la acercaba a ese museo que se mostró imponente tan pronto lo tuvo enfrente. A pesar de ser de mañana, había mucha gente arremolinada en la entrada. Algunos sentados en las escaleras, otros en las bancas que había debajo de árboles que había a los costados. ¿Por qué había tanta gente?

—...¿Arthur? —llamó ella mientras se apegaba al cuerpo de su esposo que traía cargando a Kai y de la mano a Azariel. Él le miró e hizo un sonido de estarla escuchando—. ¿P-por qué hay tanta gente?

—Mmmm... —Pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder—...Creo que vienen a ver a... ¿Gal Gadot?

Mera sintió su corazón detenerse brevemente y que su sangre casi se congelara. Si todas estas personas venían a ver a Gal Gadot... Significaba que les interesaría Atlantis y quizás todo lo que esta mujer expusiera podría...

—¡Aaah! ¡Gal Gadot! —gritaron unas chicas a su izquierda, sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que girara en esa dirección, viendo un auto negro estacionado en la acera, una puerta abierta sostenida por un hombre corpulento con cabeza afeitada, lentes oscuros y gesto adusto. Frente a él, ataviada en un traje rojo, se encontraba una mujer de negros cabellos ondulados que caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, enmarcando un rostro que Mera nunca olvidaría...

_—¡Ah!  
_

_Bien, si algo Mera nunca esperó al pisar tierras de Themyscira era ser derribada por una amazona en la playa. ¡¿Qué clase de bienvenida era esa?! No llevaba ni un día y, mientras sus padres hablaban con la madre de quien sería su prometida, ella había decidido andar por las playas vírgenes de aquel país. Pero, no duró mucho su tiempo a solas._

_En ese momento se encontraba en la arena, con una amazona joven de ojos y cabellos oscuros, piel ligeramente dorada, sobre de ella... Que la miraba con atención; rayando en la curiosidad. Vio sus largas pestañas esconder ligeramente sus ojos a cada parpadeo. Vio sus ojos mirarla entera hasta detenerse en sus labios, provocando un sonrojo notorio en sus pálidas mejillas._

_—¿Vas a seguir mirándome o te vas a mover? —espetó Mera con el ceño fruncido tomando por sorpresa a la extraña, quien entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos antes de ponerse de pie para después tenderle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse. Mera rompió el agarre tan pronto sintió sus pies pisando firme la arena, comenzando a sacudir sus ropas.  
_

_¡Genial! ¡Tenía arena hasta en su cabello!_

_—Una disculpa por... eh... tirarte —habló la otra mujer que la había estado observando todo el rato—. Estaba entrenando y... uh... Lo siento.  
_

_Mera le dirigió una mirada acusatoria ganándose una risilla apenada de la contraria._

_—¿Acaso así reciben a extranjeros? ¿Eh? —La otra mujer arqueó las cejas divertida de algo... ¿De ella? —¿Te parece gracioso? ¡Ahora tengo arena por todos lados! —Era una completa exageración, pero estaba muy molesta—. En un rato seré presentada ante mi prometida y...  
_

_—¿Prometida? —cuestionó la extraña con el ceño fruncido—. ¿De dónde vienes y... quién eres?  
_

_Mera la miró atónita. ¡¿No sabía quién era?!_

_—Soy Mera, princesa de Atlantis —dijo con molestia y las manos posadas en su cintura.  
_

_—¿Tú... eres Mera?  
_

_—Creo habértelo dicho hace cinco segundos. —Bien, estaba siendo grosera, pero en verdad estaba sumamente molesta. Sin embargo, esto parecía divertir a la amazona quien ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Qué?_

_—¿Tú sabes quién soy? —cuestionó ella descolocándola por completo. ¿Debía saberlo?  
_

_—¿Una amazona?  
_

_La mujer parpadeó incrédula para después soltar una carcajada. Mera la miró confundida, molestándose aún más al ver que la chica no dejaba de reírse. En un acto impulsivo, hizo que una esfera de agua de mar del tamaño de su palma diera directamente al rostro de la chica, quien se sorprendió al verse mojada mientras Mera se reía de ella por lo bajo. La amazona la miró atónita y estaba por decir algo cuando el sonido de pezuñas de caballo las hizo dirigir su atención a una nueva amazona._

_—Princesa Diana —llamó la recién llegada—, su madre le espera en... ¡Princesa Diana! ¡¿Por qué está mojada?!  
_

_—...Estuve un rato en el mar y...—replicó Diana, pero Mera se había congelado en su lugar al escuchar cómo se referían a la chica que había conocido.  
_

_¡Por Poseidón! ¡Había estado actuando de esa manera tan...! ¡Y luego con su prometida! Sus padres la iban a matar._

_—¡Mera! —Escuchó que alguien le había gritado, sacándola de sus pensamientos, buscando con la mirada a quien la había llamado encontrándose peligrosamente cerca de Diana quien tenía sus manos en sus hombros. Sus mejillas las sentía ligeramente calientes, podía jurar que estaba sonrojada, pero pronto todo eso quedó de lado al mirar más de cerca aquel rostro fino y que parecía una de esas esculturas humanas antiguas.  
_

_Y a partir de ese día, ese bello rostro la seguiría en sueños. Que en un principio fueron hermosos hasta que se volvieron agridulces..._

—¿Mera? —llamó Arthur algo preocupado al ver a Mera con los ojos acuosos mirando a Gal Gadot... o mejor dicho, la reencarnación de Diana la reina de Atlantis y Themyscira. Arthur no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer en esos momentos, pues sabía que Mera no había dejado de amar a Diana. Él nunca podría ganar contra esa mujer y tampoco buscaba hacerlo, porque había aprendido a amar a Mera y eso bastaba—. Mera... uhm... _  
_

—¡Vamos adentro con la bonita sirena terrestre! —exclamó emocionado Kai, haciendo que la garganta de Mera se sintiera sumamente apretada y que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas.

—¿Mami? —Mera tuvo que dirigir la mirada a su bello coral Azariel, sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo mientras esnifaba y buscaba controlar el llanto.

—V-vamos, mis niños —dijo ella con la voz algo temblorosa.

A pesar de sentir la mirada preocupada de su esposo, Mera tomó de la mano a Azariel, quien llevaba los boletos en su manita libre, siguiendo a las personas que buscaban estar cerca de Gal... de su amor, de Diana. 

Después de lo que pareció un tiempo eterno, la familia pudo entrar al museo. Siguieron a la multitud a un ala del museo que había sido modificada para poder mostrar la colección de la historiadora Gal. Mera paseó sus ojos rápidamente por brazaletes, vestidos, collares, una vasija algo rota, un escudo... Cosas que de inmediato reconoció. 

Cómo dolía ver que esos artículos que guardaban recuerdos preciosos, fueran exhibidos a los humanos con tanta despreocupación. Por ejemplo, aquel brazalete de oro con perlas rosadas incrustadas, había sido el primer regalo de cumpleaños que le había dado Mera a Diana en su juventud. Fue en ese cumpleaños cuando Diana le arrebató su primer beso, después de dos años de conocer el rostro de su prometida. Mera recordaría esa noche estrellada en la playa de Themyscira con demasiado recelo porque fue esa noche cuando supo que se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella amazona. 

—¡Bienvenidos! —exclamó mediante un micrófono Gal a un público bastante entusiasmado—. Muchas gracias por estar aquí, en la primera exposición sobre un lugar que todo mundo cree que es una leyenda. —Gal sonrió encantadora con sus labios rosados y ojos brillantes—. Este proyecto lo he venido trabajando desde muy joven, gracias a mi amado padre que fue quien me abrió las puertas a este lugar tan mítico. Es un honor que la primera parada para esta exclusiva colección sea aquí, en Nueva York. Como podrán ver, es una colección pequeña, pero que posee pruebas innegables de que Atlantis... no es un mito. 

En ese momento los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir entusiasmados, incluso Kai y Azariel, viendo las pancartas con fotos de varios artilugios y una pequeña cita de quizás una de las tantas explicaciones que había entre los artículos. 

—Bien, el día de hoy seré su guía y estaré encantada en responder sus dudas. Así que...

—Mera —susurró Arthur cerca de su oído, provocando que ella respingara y le dirigiera una mirada algo perdida que le dolió en el corazón. Le recordó a ese tiempo que su mejor amiga había perdido a su más grande amor en una guerra, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ver su cuerpo... Mera había caído en las profundidades de la mente, profundidades que son más dañinas que las de los mares. Su rostro pálido y enfermizo, sus cabellos cual lava, apagados y unos ojos que desbordaban tristeza, sufrimiento... un alma rota.

No quería que ella sufriera de nuevo. 

—Estaré bien —murmuró ella, con una suave sonrisa, de esas que le partían el alma y apretujaban su corazón—. Ve con los niños, yo estaré detrás de ustedes. —Arthur no estaba seguro de dejarla sola, pero sus hijos estaban tirando de sus manos, insistiendo en escuchar a la bonita sirena terrestre. Mera le hizo un gesto de cabeza para que les hiciera caso, logrando así quedar al final de toda la multitud y poder ver con dolor cada artículo, mientras de fondo escuchaba el murmullo estático de _su_ Diana hablando. Su voz... cuánto la había extrañado en todos esos años. No era de sus recuerdos, porque esta vez sabía que ella estaba con vida, en un cuerpo posiblemente humano, pero ahí. En carne y hueso, con la misma belleza que la conquistó, con la misma piel dorada y ojos que podían consumirla entera. Sintió su piel picar por volver a ser tocada por manos anheladas, pero eso era imposible.

Mera sabía que las amazonas podían reencarnar. Era una característica de ellas. Reencarnaban con su mismo aspecto, pero con un precio alto: olvidaban a quien amaron en su momento. Diana una vez le explicó que en los pergaminos de Themyscira, se decía que esto sucedía para evitar que el alma sufriera al no encontrar a su ser amado, porque este proceso de reencarnación se conocía como los caminos divinos. Eran pruebas que debían vivir las amazonas para que su alma se fortaleciera en experiencia y sabiduría, después de todo, eran hijas de dioses. 

Pero eso no evitaba que su corazón se rompiera por segunda vez. 

Diana no la recordaría, ni siquiera guardaría un recuerdo suyo, para ella ahora esa vasija maltrecha que Mera había hecho, era una evidencia más de que Atlantis existía. Así como ese vestido de fina seda que Mera había usado cuando se entregó por primera vez a Diana. Esa primera vez donde la amazona la había tratado con delicadeza agonizante, le había retirado aquella prenda para poder verla desnuda con sus cabellos fuego matizando su piel cual perla. Diana la hizo sentir amada aquella vez y las que siguieron. Siempre arrancándole gritos de deleite en sus orgasmos, siempre marcando su piel con ternura, siempre demostrándole que no habría otro amor como el suyo, que por más que intentara beber de otra copa, volvería a aquella que probó primero.

Y era desesperante saber que todo eso no volvería. Que ese amor... Que ese tierno amor, se había ido para nunca volver.

**Author's Note:**

> :'D Yo lloré porque sentí mucha pena por Mera bebé TT 
> 
> Prometo escribir algo más bonito después, pero por ahora se queda así~ 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer~
> 
> Cuídense~
> 
> AliPon fuera~*~*


End file.
